The WF OAIC Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) sets the scientific direction, optimizes administrative and fiscal operations, and ensures the scientific integrity of the WF OAIC. LAC leaders, Drs. Kritchevsky and Kitzman, will continue to use a proven collaborative leadership model that fosters operational efficiency, high productivity, and innovative translational and multidisciplinary research focused on our theme, ?Integrating pathways affecting physical function for new approaches to disability treatment and prevention?. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: 1. Provide overall scientific leadership and direction for the WF OAIC; 2. Efficiently manage the resources of the WF OAIC, in compliance with applicable institutional and NIA/NIH policies; and 3. Increase WF OAIC's impact by attracting and developing new investigators and new resources, and translating OAIC findings to clinical and community settings. The LAC will guide the direction of the WF OAIC by 1) providing administrative and budgetary support to the WF OAIC in accord with OAIC priorities; 2) seeking additional institutional resources to extend the scope of its activities; 3) arranging scientific review of proposed pilot and development projects and REC candidates; 4) monitoring all OAIC activities for timely completion and achievement of goals and milestones, and intervening to remove roadblocks or, if necessary, redirect resources; and 5) ensuring all OAIC-supported activities follow federal and institutional rules, regulations, and guidelines for the responsible conduct of research and participant safety. The LAC will develop new partnerships with the Albert Einstein Shock Center, the Kogod Center on Aging, and the WF Alzheimer's Disease Core Center to accelerate the incorporation of geroscience and brain aging into our conceptual model to guide intervention development. Also in the next cycle, we will introduce future WF leaders in aging research to our OAIC management model, through a new leadership intern program. Under the LAC's guidance, the cohesive and collaborative leadership and experienced staff of the LAC will continue to foster a productive, cohesive, and dynamic OAIC.